joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Ganbison
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 'Beyond The Concept of Tiers, Omni-Memetic '''Name: '''Jessica Ganbison '''Origin: '''Legend Bros. (first appearance) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''9 (LB.), 18 (SLB.A), 21(SLB.5) '''Classification: '''Lightrror '''Powers and Abilities: ' powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Omni-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Omni-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Omni-Martial Artist, Omni-Language, Omni-Weapon, Omni-Magic, Omninfinitence, Beyond Omnipotence, Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Omni-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Omnipotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Omni-Mind Control, Omni-Mathematics, Omni-Weaving, Omni-Knitting, Omni-Hypnosis, Omni-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Omnicompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Omni-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Omni-Healing, Intangibility, OmniStatistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Omnilock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Omni-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Omni-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Jessica owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. 'Attack Potency: '''Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated '''Speed: '''Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated '''Lifting Strength: '''Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated '''Striking Strength: '''Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated '''Durability: '''Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated '''Stamina: '''Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated '''Range: '''Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated '''Standard Equipment: '''Guns, Doge, Hammer, Bombs, infinitely etc. '''Intelligence: '''Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated '''Weaknesses: '''Infantile Education, Extreme Infantility, Grudge, Sensitivity, Comic relief, Self-Confidence, Intolerance, Petulance, Imbalance, Ignorance, Normality, Complexity, Complexity of inferiority, Obsession, Ambition, Complex actions and attidudes, Low Self Esteem, Prejudice, Importance for one's own life (This is because even this importance having a good side, also has its bad side rarely strong in bad, complicated moments And extremely difficult), Ridiculousness, Blaming or accusing beings for things that they do not, All bad emotions (Aggression, Distress, Anguish, Anxiety, Antipathy, Anticipation, Apathy, Arrogance, Self-pity, confusion, jealousy, illegal Embarrassment, Guilt , Depression, Deception, Disappointment, Doubting, Selfishness, Fanaticism, Frustration, Gluttony, Hostility, Humiliation, Peeve, Uncomfortable, Indecision, Envy, Anger, Pain, Dysthymia, Fear, Melancholy, Disgust, Hate, ostentation, Anger, Panic, laziness, Schadenfreude, Fear, boredom, timidity, sadness, shame) and some good ones having monstrously strong links with all bad emotions (love, concern, C, fanaticism, interest, lust, passion, remorse, surprise, desire). NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an omnipotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple with simplicity emotional with high levels, with simple action and attitudes, sensitive or insensitive beings (such as Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Garfield, etc.); But rather only complex beings with emotional complexity of high levels, ambitions and obsession highs,opportunism and intolerance very highs, negative complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels (such as Mario, Megaman, Princess Peach, Klonoa, Yusuke Urameshi, Monkey D. Luffy, SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Wanda from "The Fairy Oddparents", The Seven Little Monsters(with excection of Four), Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid from "Cyberchase "Series, Emily and Alexander from" Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures "series, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Susan Storm, Mrs. Worthmore from" The Chavo "series, Sonic from" Sonic Pre-Super Genesis WaveArchie Comics, etc.), but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Character Relationships * '''Alban Ganbison - Her father * Cathrine Ganbison - Her mother * Jostein Ganbison - Her older brother * Kristin Ganbison - Her younger sister * Mayron Legenrok - Her main true lover and future husband * Sammy Legenrok - Her older daughter * Laila Legenrok - Her young daughter * Asuka Kazama - Her friend and eternal rival * Maja Feldt - Her best good firend * Nathe Graves - Her ex-lover and good friend * Neyrris Baldwin - Her master and ally * Huigo Baldwin - Her friend * Dahlia Anker - Her best good friend in anime * Dan Kuso - Her ally and Dahlia Anker's husband * Angela Miller - Her great ally and good friend * Beayre - Her good friend * Bloom The Hedgehog - Her good friend * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Others Notable Victories: Joke Battles Wiki 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Saitama (Mythic) Farmer with a shotgun 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(True power) Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) Reinhard Heydrich (Exaggerated) Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) Speedrun Mario Mario (Wanked) Mario (SMG4) White Tanooki Mario(Wanked) Star Mario (fan version) HYPE! Spongebob (Spongeswap) Spongebob Squarepants (Cartoon Fight Club) Reapers (Exaggerated) Hercule (Exaggerated) Christopher Robin (Composite) Cater546WAT Super Elder God Tengen Toppa Demonbane Gurren Lagann A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease Azelfius The Final Pam Frisk (Exaggerated) Hibiki Hojo (Beyond exaggerated¿) Genocide Akame (Absolute Murderer) X-Cyborg Cater ∆ Denning God Motu Kirby (DeviantArt) Kirby (Mildly Wanked) Kirby Black (ScrewAttack) Gohan The Presence The C.C. Above All Composite Mega Man (Wanked) Saitama (Omni-God) Saitama Saitama (Cartoon Fight Club) Saitama (The TRUE profile) Saitamnipotence And Another Goku Goku (Hyped) Another Freaking Goku Goku (How Bread wants it) Goku (Wanked) Too many F*cking Goku profiles Son Goku Mvc and Hgp Son Goku DBM Super Sayian You Know What They Say, The More The Merrier Goku EOGT Goku (Fanon) Goku Black (Creepy Version) Son Goku (Pre-Crisis) Son Goku (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting) The Presence of Superman Prime One Million Super Saiyan Blue God Goku One Punch Morningstar Spectre Devil Fruit Kurosaki Hollow Bankai Quintillion Tails God Superman (ScrewAttack) Chuck Norris Segata Sanshiro Muhammad Ali Logic Dante Anthony Redgrave Super Saiya-Jin God Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked) Composite Dragon Ball Character (JBW Version) Chuck Norris (VS Battles Wiki) Whis (Toriyama Edition) Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) Vriska Serket (Exaggerated) Big Smoke John Cena Gokario Shaggy Rogers (Cometverse) Temmie The Dog Yukari Yakumo (Downplayed) Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) Altair Re:Creators (Accurate) Godzilla (Wanked) Weakling The Pathetic Outlier-Man Alexcar3000 Holyhotsauce Evil Cater666WAT Meta Knight (SSBB) Wanked Rare Akuma AkuAkuAkuma Skodwarde The Almighty Yugi Muto Dopte Reddington Hoppengraver Daruto Redwinter Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan(Exagerrated) Filthy Frank Zen Chan/Zeno Sama (True and Accurate) Aiden(Guardian of Wikia El Blanco Gohan Alexcar3000 Mico09 BB (Exaggerated) Silverback Gorillas (Exaggerated) Hulk Hogan (Exaggerated) Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) Ness (Google+/Might be Exaggerated) Hit (Double Exaggerated) SCP-682 (Exaggerated) Cater546WAT (Enraged Exaggerated) Bec Noir (Exaggerated, Wanked & Amplified) Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Exaggerated) Super Shenron (Wanked, Exaggerated, Upplayed and Awesomely MAXIMUM) '''Notable Losses: '''Infinitely, extremely and eternally nothing. '''Inconclusive Matches: '''All Lightrror of Xtreme True Omninfinity Outdated levels Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sexy Swag Category:Sexy Category:Smashes dat booty Category:Best Girl Category:Girlfriend Users Category:Girl Users Category:Emotional Simplicity Category:Beyond Emotional Simplicity Category:Simple Characters Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Beyond 0 Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Fuck Hax Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Fuck your durability Category:Fuck memes Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Beyond the concept of being beyond concepts Category:Beyond the usual classification Category:Beyond the concept of omniscience Category:Beyond the concept of categories Category:Beyond the concept of lifting strength Category:Beyond the concept of age Category:Beyond the concept of Category:Beyond the concept of attack potency Category:Beyond That Even Category:So Far Beyond Aleverse Erasure then you can't imagine this Category:FAR BEYOND UNDEFINABLE Category:FAR BEYOND UNTIERABLE Category:Far Beyond Logic Category:At Least Far Beyond Awesomite OvO Category:Far Beyond Beyonders Category:Beyond Underfinable Category:Beyond Immortals Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Beyond Omnipresent Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Non-Exaggerated, Exaggerated, Double Exaggerated, Beyond Exaggerated, etc. Manipulation Category:Beyond Exaggerated Category:Exaggerated Category:Makes Exaggerated Hit look like below Downplayed Naruto, Justin Bieber, The One Below All Category:Stronger than Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Category:Toonforce Category:Tier ??? Category:Killed The One Above All Category:ONE PUUUNCH! Category:One Punch Erasure Category:One-Hit Killers Category:One-Hit Erasure Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Memetic tier Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Memetic Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Beyond Aleverse Category:Beyond Aleverse Erasure Category:Beyond All Category:NSFW Category:Milk Users Category:4Chan Category:Breast Users Category:Lewd Category:Lewdness Manipulation Category:Lewdness DATA Category:Ultimate Beyond Swag Ultimate Tier Concept Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Conceptual wank Category:Wank Tier Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Category:Concept Destroyer Category:Gods Beyond Gods Beyond Beyond Being Beyond Beyonding Beyondness of Gods Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:The Lore is Deep Mate Category:The Bane of Existence Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shitMakes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Screw Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond Tiers Category:Omni-Memetic Tier Category:Omni-everything Category:Omni-Broken Category:Omni-Memetic Category:Omni-Logic Erasure Category:Meme Tier Category:Meme Users Category:Meme Destroyer Category:Meme Destruction Category:Meme DATA Category:Meme Creation Category:Meme Manipulation Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:Infinite Durabillty Category:Beyond the concept of durability Category:Durability Negation Category:Invulnerability Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Solos Beyond Everything Category:Beyond Everything Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Hax beyond hax beyond hax beyond hax Category:Hax beyond Hax Category:Beyond Logic Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond Categories Category:Beyond Beyond Category:Beyond Beyond Beyond Category:Fuck Hax in the Ass Category:Fuck etc, etc. Category:Fuck Everything Category:Fuck Erasure Category:Fuck your classification Category:Fuck your gender Category:Fuck your powers and abilities Category:Fuck your attack potency Category:Fuck your immortality Category:Fuck Undefinables Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:What the fuck is this shit? Category:Haxes That Don't Exist But Fuck It Category:Fuck It Don't Care Category:Fuck Awesomite Category:Fuck Statlesses Category:Fuck Gods Category:Fuck killy Category:Fuck Characters Category:Its hip to fuck bees Category:Fuck Me Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:THE BEST Category:Best Waifu Category:Best Category:Best Game of all time Category:Best Husbando Category:Best Character Category:Pop Category:Solos your verse Category:Verse Soloer Category:Very Smart Category:Very Very Smart Category:PIS users Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Hax Category:Hax? Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Name Hax Category:TRASH HAX GREATER THAN ALL HAXES Category:Hax Neggatation Category:Hax Nullification Category:Conceptual Manipulation Category:Beyond the concept of conceptual manipulation Category:Conceptual Users Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! YES! Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Category:KAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Gods Category:Warp Gods Category:God Category:God Tier Category:OH GOD Category:GOd Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:The TRUE God of Speed Category:The true god of speed Category:Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath Category:The ULTIMATE God of Speed Category:God Slayer Category:GOD OF THE INTERNET Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Tier Breaker Category:Tier Destruction Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Tier Manipulation Category:King of All Category:Infinite Stamina Category:Fuck your stamina Category:So many Stamina Category:Comedians Category:Funny Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Overpowered Category:Overpowered Piece of Shit Category:REAL POWER Category:Fuck your real power Category:Powerful Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:Most fucking powerful character! Category:Power Negation Category:Power negation Category:Power Stealers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:My power is great Category:Makes AWSM-MAX look like Boundlessley below Shit Tier Category:Comic Characters Category:Video Game Category:Anime Characters Category:TV Show Characters